


Knock Knock

by Daisuke_Takahiro (momiji_neyuki)



Category: Free!
Genre: Art!fic, Bad Jokes, Established Relationship, Free! Eternal Summer, Happy Ending, M/M, prompt!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/Daisuke_Takahiro
Summary: ”Hey Sous.””What?””How about a little bet?””Huh?””We tell stupid jokes to each other and the first one to laugh loses and buys lunch tomorrow.””Sure, why not.”





	Knock Knock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akuroitenshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuroitenshi/gifts).



> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is a little fic that was inspired by a prompt that was created via this [ship prompt website](https://en.shindanmaker.com/536171). Once we saw the prompt @Akuroitenshi on twitter said they would create art for it and I said if you do I will create a fic based on it and with some encouragement from @_RowChan, whose art is also amazing, the art was created that I used in my cover pic and this is my result of it so please enjoy! ^-^
> 
> Oh and you can see the full art on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Akuroitenshi/status/1065800045742759936)
> 
> Also I swear I will get back to writing my other fics now, but I also have a ton of new ideas to write too! ^0^

”Knock knock.”

”Who’s there?”

”Banana.”

”Banana who?”

”Knock knock.”

”Who’s there?”

”Banana.”

”Banana who?”

”Knock knock.”

”Who’s there?”

”Banana.”

”Banana who?”

”Knock knock.”

”Who’s there?”

”Orange.”

”Orange who?”

”Orange you glad I didn’t say banana again!”

”I don’t get it.”

The hopeful look on Nagisa’s face fell. Makoto chuckled a bit and Rei just sighed at Haruka.

”What the fuck Haru?! It’s just a stupid knock knock joke!”

”I don’t get it Rin.”

”What the fuck don’t you get?!”

”Why did Nagisa switch from banana to orange?”

”What does it matter it’s part of the joke!”

”Well I don’t get it.”

”Uh Rin, it’s okay calm down, Haru just…”

”IS STUPID!”

”Rin-chan!”

Rin senpai!”

Nagisa and Rei just stared at him. Haru didn’t even blink and Makoto was too shocked to do anything other than sit with his mouth open.

”Whatever I’m out of here!”

Rin grabbed his jacket and bag and stormed off.

*

*

*

”What’s wrong with Rin senpai Sousuke senpai?”

”Yeah, did someone steal his favorite stuffed shark again?”

”What favorite stuffed shark?”

Both Nitori and Sousuke looked at Momo waiting for an explanation.

”Uh…oh look there’s my brother! Gotta go see ya!”

The wild red head took off down the hallway too fast for either boy to stop him.

”What was that about?”

”I have no idea, but then again I usually don’t when it comes to him.”

Sousuke just did one of those nods that said he was over the moment.

”As for Rin, I’ll talk to him.”

”Thanks Sousuke senpai!”

Nitori waved bye as he went down the same hall that Momo did to get answers. Sousuke headed back to his and Rin’s room. He found his boyfriend grumbling on his bunk with a towel over his neck.

”Decided to work off some of that negative energy?”

”What fucking negative energy?”

”I guess not.”

Sousuke sat down next to Rin and sighed.

”Would you please tell me what’s wrong cause you have Nitori all concerned about you and Momo mumbling something about stuffed shark.”

”Did he take him again!”

Rin got up and opened up the closet. He pulled out a box and sure enough there was a stuffed shark in it, but it wasn’t just any shark, it was a whale shark. Sousuke was slightly amused, but hid it well.

”Good it’s safe.”

”Do I want to know?”

”It was a gift from Makoto’s siblings okay!”

”Alright, I was just asking calm down babe.”

At those words Rin deflated a little. He picked up the whale shark and sat back down on the bed.

”I’m sorry. I just…it was stupid, but I got mad at Haru again.”

”What did Nanase do now?”

”Nothing actually, he just didn’t get a stupid joke that Nagisa was telling him.”

”Which one?”

”The knock knock joke with the banana and the orange.”

”Ah, yeah well with Nanase having very little sense of humor I can see that happening.”

”I just…it was a stupid joke, not even the kind that you laugh it, but he did nothing.”

”There are some stupid jokes that you can laugh at.”

”I guess. Look, I’m going to lay down if you don’t mind. I know I have to apologize to Haru for my actions.”

”What did you do?”

”I…I called him stupid.”

”Wow Rin.”

”Yeah yeah I know.”

Sousuke got up and climbed into his own bunk. Rin laid down clutching the stuffed whale shark to his chest as he sighed.

”Hey Sous.”

”What?”

”How about a little bet?”

”Huh?”

”We tell stupid jokes to each other and the first one to laugh loses and buys lunch tomorrow.”

”Sure, why not.”

”Okay I’ll go first. What’s black red, black red, black red?”

”What?”

”A zebra with a sunburn.”

”Ugh, that’s stupid.”

”Alright you go then.”

”Sure. What has four legs and can fly?”

”What?”

”Two birds.”

”Pathetic. My turn. What is blue and smells like red paint?”

”I give up.”

”Blue paint.”

Sousuke rolled his eyes, but of course Rin couldn’t see.

”Try this one. What would happen if you threw blue sneakers into the red sea.”

”Please don’t tell me what I think you are going to tell me.”

”Yup, they’d get wet.”

”These are getting worse by the second.”

”Hey you started this.”

”Yeah yeah yeah. Okay, how many apples grow on the tree?”

”How many?”

”All of them.”

Both Rin and Sousuke said the answer at the same time and both laughed.

”Okay that doesn’t count cause we were both laughing of each other, not the joke.”

”Yeah, okay my turn.”

*

*

*

It was an hour later and neither one had given up a real laugh let alone a snort, but there had been plenty of groans and not the good kind.

”This is getting us no where and my head is hurting now at the stupidity.”

Sousuke agreed, but he had one last one joke up his sleeve.

”Okay last one.”

”Fine, but this is it.”

”Sure sure. Okay, Why did the chicken cross the road?”

”Are you for real now?”

”Just answer pain in the ass.”

”Alright I don’t know why?”

”To get to the idiot’s house.”

”What the fuck? That’s not how the joke goes.”

”It’s not done yet!”

”Alright, Jesus, fine continue.”

”Knock knock.”

”Hey, we said one more joke!”

”It is the same joke!”

”Fine! Who’s there?”

”The chicken.”

There was complete silence from the bottom bunk for a minute. Then a small sound escaped followed by the sound that made teal eyed boy smile.

”*pffft* What the hell? *snort* That was…terrible!”

Rin was hugging the stuffed whale shark to his stomach and he rolled over laughing. Sousuke leaned over the side of the rail smiling and looking down at his boyfriend who was now tearing up.

”I win.”

*

*

*

”That was delicious.”

”Hot Pot usually is.”

”But it tastes even better when someone else is paying for it.”

Sousuke slung an arm over Rin’s shoulder and kissed his cheek as they walked through the park.

”Yeah yeah yeah.”

As they passed the fountain they saw a familiar figure kneeling on the edge and another familiar figure trying to pull him off.

”Come on.”

”But…”

Sousuke changed their direction against Rin’s will and walked them closer.

”Haru, you can’t swim here!”

”I didn’t want to swim in it, I wanted to get my coin back.”

”Why?”

”I meant to toss in 5 yen and I tossed in 500.”

”Haru…”

”Hey guys.”

Makoto and Haruka turned around and saw Sousuke and Rin walking towards them. Rin had his head turned to the side and he was clearly getting red in the face.

”Hey Rin, Yamazaki.”

”Tachibana, Nanase.”

”Hey.”

Haru turned completely around and faced them. Rin scuffed the ground with the toe of his sneaker as he looked everywhere, but at Haru.

”Rin…”

Sousuke took his arm off Rin’s shoulders and gave him a little shove.

”Come on Tachibana, let’s leave these two alone.”

”But Yama…”

Sousuke slung an arm around a protesting Makoto’s neck and pulled him away leaving two people in awkward silence. Rin listened to the birds around them in the park and watched as one landed in between them and pecked at the ground.

”Uh…how have you been Haru?”

”Fine.”

”Good good. Uh…swimming?”

”No, it’s too cold.”

”Right right, outdoor pool yeah…I forgot.”

There was more silence and Rin was thinking of ways to torture his boyfriend when they got back to the dorm.

”Knock knock.”

”Hah?”

”Knock knock.”

Rin just looked at Haru who was staring at him without blinking. He hated when Haru did that, it was fucking creepy.

”I don’t…”

”Knock knock.”

”Fine who’s there?”

”Cow says.”

”What?”

”Cow says.”

Rin was close to jumping into the fountain head first.

”Ugh, cow says who.”

”No, cow says moo.”

Rin was about to say something when he looked at Haru again and then he started to laugh.

”Holy shit, that was worse than Sousuke’s joke!”

Haru gave a small smile.

”Yeah, but you got it.”

”I did!”

Rin continued to laugh as he sat down on the side of the fountain next to Haru. Once he stopped he looked at his best friend and rival.

”I’m sorry for calling you stupid the other day.”

”It’s alright.”

”No it’s not.”

”Okay.”

”You forgive me?”

”Yeah.”

Rin lifted his fist and Haru just looked at it for a moment and then lifted his own and touched Rin’s.

”See I told you they would be fine.”

Sousuke and Makoto had returned with cups of hot chocolate for their boyfriends. Rin and Haru both took their cups and took small sips. There was a comfortable silence for a few moments then Rin spoke.

”Hey, how about a joint practice session.”

”Yes.”

”Sure, thanks Rin!”

”Do you need to go and get your jammers Tachibana?”

”I do, but Haru…”

”…already has his jammers on.”

Rin finished Makoto’s sentence and then they both started to laugh. Haru just nodded that they were correct. Makoto and Haruka headed to Makoto’s house as they called Nagisa and Rei to join them and Sousuke and Rin headed to back to their dorm room to get ready.

**Author's Note:**

> For sneak peeks, cover art, upcoming fics, and questions, you can follow me @momijineyuki on Twitter! ^-^
> 
> Credit for original art used in the cover art, I just added boarder, vibrancy, and text, goes to [Andrea](https://twitter.com/Akuroitenshi/status/1065800045742759936)! ^-^


End file.
